Cyrus Borg
Cyrus Borg is the head of Borg Industries and the creator of the Nindroid army which threatened the world of Ninjago. Cyrus himself was temporarily transformed into a semi-mechanical entity known as the OverBorg, possessed by the Overlord until the Ninja shut off the power station. LEGO.com Description A skilled and imaginative inventor, Cyrus Borg saw the damage done to Ninjago City by the battle with the Overlord as an opportunity. He rebuilt the place as New Ninjago City, packed with high technology upgrades, and built the Borg Industries complex right on the site of the Overlord’s defeat. Borg’s successes have been many, but his few failures have been spectacular as well (the electronic papercut carving set, the electric bath mat, the nuclear toothbrush, the turbo-jet powered, sub-orbital golf cart, etc.). “When I make a mistake, I make a big one!” he has been known to say. History After the Final Battle Cyrus Borg took the opportunity to use the destruction of Ninjago City as a way to rebuild this city as a technological marvel known as "New Ninjago City." He founded Borg Industries and built Borg Tower over the site of the destroyed Garmatron as a symbol of defiance towards evil. A few weeks before the visit of the Ninja, Borg discovered a virus that turned out to be the Overlord in his master computer. Knowing he could not stop the evil on his own, he created the Techno Blades and Techno Robes for the four Ninja. The Tall Tale of Squiffy and Bucko As Squiffy and Bucko were washing windows, Bucko knocked over a pail of water, causing it to fall on Cyrus. The Surge Cyrus summons the Ninja—minus Lloyd to Borg Tower where he discreetly gives the Ninja the Techno Blades inside a statue of himself. The Digital Overlord finds out about his deed however and fits Cyrus with cybernetic parts that turn him into the Overlord's slave. Cyrus' walker then becomes the Digital Overlord's primary conveyance. The Art of the Silent Fist Cyrus' transport continues to serve as the Overlord's "body," while Cyrus himself appears limp and unresponsive. Blackout With New Ninjago City without power, Cyrus was freed from the control of the Overlord. A few days after the blackout, a crew of engineers stumbled across Cyrus's body in the Borg Tower assembly line and removed the headpiece that had previously been installed to revive him. Once back in his old wheelchair, the inventor hurried back to his office and was dismayed to find both the hard drive containing the Digital Overlord and the recently captured Master Wu missing. The Curse of the Golden Master Upon the Ninja's return to the city, Cyrus welcomed them back, after assuring the other inhabitants who had not left that the Ninja were there to help. Much to his surprise, his assistant P.I.X.A.L. was with them, powered by half of Zane's power core. He then rushed her back to Borg Tower where he was able to use her energy to get his mainframe up and running again. P.I.X.A.L. informed her creator that while she felt indebted to him, she also felt a powerful connection to Zane. Cyrus assured her that she didn't belonged to anyone, and that if she desired to go with Zane, then that was her choice. He was then startled as his scanners detected Nindroids in close proximity, and confused by their absence. P.I.X.A.L. realized what he had not; the Nindroids were underground beneath the building. Enter the Digiverse Codename: Arcturus Re-assimilated back into the OverBorg, Borg freely began building a rocket for Pythor and the Nindroids to use to retrieve the Golden Weapons. The Void After Pythor got word from Cryptor that the Ninja were aboard the Arcturus rocket, the OverBorg accompanied the Anacondrai and several Nindroids to Borg Tower to capture the Ninja's allies who were aiding them. The company arrived at Borg's office and though it appeared deserted, the OverBorg discovered Wu, Garmadon, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L. hiding on scaffolding outside the office window. Using his laser eye, the OverBorg began to cut the wires holding the scaffolding, though the heroes were able to escape in a Hover-Copter. The Titanium Ninja Following his return to Ninjago, Borg was reverted to his normal self, as the Overlord—now the Golden Master—said he was no longer needed. Later on, he told the Ninja about a shrinking pill that will reduce the size of the Golden Master. When Zane sacrificed himself to destroy the Golden Master, Borg spoke at the memorial dedicated to the heroic Nindroid, where he dubbed him "the Titanium Ninja" for his heroism. The Invitation Cyrus was present to watch Lloyd run a training course to try an obtain a replica of the Golden Armor within Borg Tower. The Corridor of Elders Borg broadcasted a radio warning about the Anacondrai's attacks, which was heard by Pythor. Shadow of Ronin (Non-Canon) When Ronin reactivated the Nindroids, Borg asked the Ninja to create a diversion while he went around setting up force fields. Nya later contacted him to ask about using the forcefield for the rest of the Nindroids, but Borg instead told the Ninja to destroy the power source. Pre-Season 5 Borg at one point created the Titan Mech and gave it to Zane for use on the Wailing Alps. Curseworld, Part I After Morro obtained the Realm Crystal to unleash The Preeminent, Wu sold his tea shop to pay Borg to create some artillery against the ghost army. The inventor eagerly accepted the challenge and created the Blaster Bike, the Jay Walker One, and an upgraded version of Zane's Titan Mech. Unfortunately, he lost track of time and thus could only create Kai a headband and had nothing for Lloyd, even doubting he'd come back. He then met the Ninja at Steep Wisdom where he presented them with their new vehicles, noting how much they had all changed. Infamous By the time of Nadakhan's escape from the Teapot of Tyrahn, Borg had created an interactive kiosk system in Ninjago City that the Djinn encountered. It was from this that Nadakhan learned of the whereabouts of his Sky Pirate Crew and the fate of his beloved Dilara, as well as the fact that the Realm Crystal was protected by Master Wu. The Dark Island Trilogy At some point following the Overlord's defeat, Wu brought the components of the Golden Mech to Borg, who rebuilt it. This would later prove key to defeating the plans of Clouse on The Dark Island. Description Cyrus has the body of a normal LEGO figure. He has jet black hair usually combed over to one side. In his first appearance, he was seen wearing a formal blue-gray jacket over his black turtle neck sweater. When the Overlord made Cyrus Borg into the Overborg, he was not seen with his jacket, but in place, robotic pieces on the right side of his body. He is always in his wheel chair or his spider-like chair that he made. Starting from Season 4: The Tournament of Elements, Cyrus has a grey suit and black sweater while having in just in a regular wheelchair. Appearances Notes *He was disabled since birth, so he built the chair he sits in, called "Artificial Limbs." *His name is a play on the word "cyborg", befitting his expertise in robotics and his temporary cyberization at the hands of the Overlord. He humorously acknowledges this in-series, commenting that his career path was set the moment his parents named him. *His original form does not appear in any official LEGO Ninjago set. *He created the Security Droids to protect the fake Golden Armor after the Golden Master was defeated. Lloyd defeated them while testing them in "The Invitation." **Sometime after the Golden Master's defeat, Borg recreated or modified the functions of the Nindroids to use them as Security Droids, changing their black outfits to white. He has also designed a new general that resembles Cryptor, although his name is unknown for the moment. *In The Surge, before he was possessed, his right hand kept switching between black and yellow. Therefore it is unknown whether he was a cyborg before his possession. *He shares his first name with Cyrus, a Ghost Warrior; a first for the series. *He is currently the only known person who knows the current location of the Golden Armor. **However, since Wu and Misako knew the location of the realm crystal, it is likely that they also know of its location. Gallery CyrusBorgConceptArt.jpg|First sketch of Cyrus Borg by Tommy Andreasen OverborgConcept.jpg|First sketch of Overborg of Tommy Andreasen Njo088.jpg|Cyrus Borg (Evil version) Img820x740 CyrusBorg 70722Vehcile.png|Cyrus Borg in the Over Borg attack. CGICyrusBorg.jpg CyrusBorg.png YoungBorg.jpg cyrusborgnormal2.jpg|Cyrus before being corrupted by the Digital Overlord. cyrusborgnormal.jpg|Cyrus in his mechanized chair. 27MeetCyrusBorg.jpg 27OverlordBattleground.jpg Cyrusborg.jpg|Cyrus standing at the window of his office following his transformation into the Overborg 28OverlordtalkstoPIXAL.jpg 28OverBorg.jpg MoS33BorgEye.png BorgWorks.png Cyrus30.png Borg53.png|In Curseworld, Part I SoRTalkToBorg.png|In Shadow of Ronin de:Cyrus Borg pl:Cyrus Borg Category:2014 Category:Rebooted Category:2015 Category:Possession Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Cyborgs Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 characters Category:2018 Category:2018 characters